


Easy Prey

by lost_inhibitions



Series: Darkiplier Drabbles [3]
Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Youtubers, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Mild Blood, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_inhibitions/pseuds/lost_inhibitions
Summary: Dark gets peckish and decides to go find some monster fucker to eat.





	Easy Prey

The streets were crowded the city bustling with people. Just how he liked it. Why? Potential victims. But he needed a more secluded place. While he loved the crowd and constant buzzing of emotions, feelings, thoughts, and plans he couldn’t exactly pursue anyone in a place like this.

 

Tap

       Tap

             Tap

                    Tap

Down the stairs into the subways system. He slips pass the security system and stands among the crowd. Waiting. People pass. Sliding past him. Soft murmur fill the air. He can feel himself starting to go. His fingers clench behind his back. Crack.

Not yet.Wait. Focus. A man. Rainbow pin on a lanyard. Button up shirt and khakis. Clearly works as some sort of artist. The man slides into a train. To crowded to pursue. Waiting. Waiting. Then he smells it. Yellow. Sunshine. Burning burning sun. A woman. Floral dress. Holding a book. He bites his lip. Trashy romance….50 shades of grey. Oh perfect. His tongue flicks his bottom lip tasting the blood pooling there. He watches her enter a train. Very crowded.Risk it.

He slides in after her. And stands at the same pole as she does. Book in hand. The women, apparently preparing for a long trip cracks open the book and slings her arm around the pole. Content on reading. Damien remains next to her. Taking in her aura. Bashful. Giddy. She bites her own lip. Damien does the same. His eyes close. Eager and maybe…Aroused? Oh~ 

Strike now.

He opens his eyes and glances down at the book. Pretending to look around the train. He wasn’t tall enough to peer over everyone’s heads, but he was tall enough to look ever his victim’s. So finally he looks down. Reading her book with her.“Before I know it, he’s got both of my hands in his viselike grip above my head, and he’s pinning me to the wall using his lips … His other hand grabs my hair and yanks down, bringing my face up, and his lips are on mine …”  
It was then Damien really knew he made a good choice. “Is it really as bad as people say it is?” His voice is smooth. Relaxed. Laced with genuine curiosity. She blushes hard and fuck it felt so good. He could feel her giddiness bubble up in her chest and her arousal twinge in her heart. Oh wonderful. Simply. Wonderful. 

She shakes her head. “I don’t think so. I’ll admit the writing isn’t the best, but the story is earnest in it’s sexual exploration.” Her giddiness rises hard in her chest. Clearly she’s been teased for this book before. “I think it deserves more praise for introducing a lot of people into that world” she continues  
A shiver runs through him. His hand flex and tense on the pole. Cr-r-rack.“Oh really? I’ve never really…” and he looks away feigning the color to appear on his cheeks. “Even thought of something as rough as bdsm. I guess the roughest I’ll go is biting” and he laughs. Soft and charming. Being extra sure to let her glimpse the sharp canines hiding behind his lips.She takes the bait. Another twinge of arousal in her heart is quickly over come with bubbling joy. Yellow yellow sunshine.

“Well, I understand that! You need a lot of trust to try something like that and it can be scary. I mean who would want to be willing hit?” Me.He heard that. He had her. A raw smile escapes him. Her heart flares up again. No joy this time. But. Arousal.

——

He has her pinned on her couch. Arms above her head. Her breathing is hard and her eyes sparkled with something.Fear. Arousal. Excitement. Challenging.  
She knew he wasn’t entirely safe anymore. His guttural grows did more than enough to prove that. But she…didn’t fear him either. At least not entirely. His eyes were pure darkness. The hands above her head tensed and squeezes on her veins.Bite me. Bite me.

_Bitemebitemebitemebite_

With one quick motion he complies. Sinking his teeth into her neck. Her breath hitches and her hips jump up. Meeting his and grinding against him. She squirms. A sound escapes her. Maybe, she wasn’t expecting a bite this deep. Damien removes himself feeling the sensations flow into him. Crack. She looks up at him. Panic starting to set in but something…something was still drawing her to him. She makes a whine feeling the blood pooling behind he head and matting her hair. Damien rises up. Straddling the women underneath him. He dips two fingers into the warm pool and places them between her breasts. He drags his fingers down down towards himself. Watching her struggling against panic and desperation. She squeaks. _Fuckme_ _fuck me fuck me fuckfuckfuckmemmmefuuucckmeeme_

Damien doesn’t respond. Instead enjoying the blood on his finger and her feeling in his chest. Then she thrusts into him causing him to bounce. He rolls his eyes and looks down at her. “Fuck me.” The statement doesn’t surprise him. Hey, it was her funeral. So the man slides off his willing victim and picks her up effortlessly. She instantly wraps her legs around his waist and squeezes. Figuring she was really desperate he forces himself to become erect and slides her down onto him. This made really no difference to him. It was like dessert after a filling meal. Only this time he didn’t have to hunt as hard. The woman lets out a squeezed sound and she tenses.

Damien sighs. He felt her more than he did more. Fear desperation worry longing arousal excitement joy giddiness and she tasted better than he figured. Maybe he should do this more often. He holds onto her waist and thrusts into her. Hard and fast. She gasps and tenses again.

_Excitement excitement_

With the positive reaction he does it again. Repeating the action over and over until she tenses and shakes.Then he stops.He wasn’t going to let some mortal dictate what he did and didn’t do. He wasn’t finished and neither was she.He pulls her off, spins her around and slams her front into a wall. Holding her hips and waist he enters her again. Her nails dig into the wall.Then she feels something wet and slimy graze against he wound on her neck. Glancing back she sees a tongue a long one. She shivers at the sight of it. Her mind wanders and then something shifts inside of her.Damien shifted.She gasps only encouraging the actions.Another bite. Hard nails scratch her body. Leaving more marks thats there already was. Then the being behind her tenses.

She goes limp. Damien removes her and drops her on the floor. With that he’s done with her. He moves to his discarded clothes and begins to dress himself. Moments later, he’s gone. Walking down the street and licking the dried blood off his finger. Satisfaction playing on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry he calls an ambulance for the woman


End file.
